New Bed
by Jack0Demon
Summary: Merlin the Wizard broke Roxas and Xion's beds so he makes a new one. Now the two share a bed. (Lemons) Please leave constructive criticism on how I can improve.
1. Sleeping with Xion

"So, this is the new bed?" Xion said. "It looks big enough for more than the two of us."

She looked at the queen size bed. Her fingers pushed against the silk blanket, it gave a pleasing touch as she ran her finger along it. She glanced at Roxas while he looked in the compartments, "Who gave us this bed again?"

"Merlin, I think. He said our beds broke during one of his experiments so he gave us this as compensation." He read the letter. Beside the letter were several different outfits he's never seen before, possibly for Halloween, water bottles, along with a few other bottles he's near seen before labelled _lubricants_.

* * *

_Dear Roxas and Xion, _

_It appears one my experiments had ran amok in your house. I was able to clean the mess it made except the two beds. Apologies on my end. _

_As compensation I've provided a bed that intensifies healing qualities for wounds or illnesses, can change temperature for hot summers or cold winters, and made of the softest and smoothest materials I could find. Firm or soft it changes depending on who sleeps on it. Also it's big enough for several people so there should be plenty of space for the both of you two! _

_Sincerely, _

_Master Merlin the Wizard. _

* * *

Roxas scratched his head. "Well, guess we're sleeping together from now on." He couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending more with his bestest friend in the world.

In retrospect they already live together, everyday ever since… Sora sacrificed himself. It was hard on everyone, but Roxas alongside everyone knew he would return, it was only a matter of when. It had been quite some time until Riku and Ventus decided on searching for him checking the worlds. Roxas knew it deep down Sora would return, just not anytime soon. Even after Sora vanished and everyone became busy with their own lives, the two decided to live with each other since. They instinctively stuck together without any hesitation. His cheeks reddened and smiled knowing he'd be with Xion after so long.

He shook himself from those thoughts when he heard Xion's voice, after she read the letter too.

"Yeah it'll be like a slumber party everyday!" Xion has already changed into her bunny themed pajamas. " I wonder why we didn't think of this before!"

She jumped atop of the bed and picked up a pillow. She lowered her center of balance.

"One match. Loser has to do what the winner says."

Already in his own set of PJs, Roxas took up two pillows and got in his own stance, "You're on!"

The pillow fight of the century lasted an hour or so later. Now sweaty and exhausted, they called it a draw. Roxas had strength and reach, but Xion had speed and flexibility.

"W-we'll call it even." Roxas huffed, wiping some sweat off.

"I… totally, won. " Xion huffed, and laid on the middle of the bed, "A good workout before bed! I'm calling it a night."

"We'll settle the score another time." Roxas said.

He turned off the lamp and laid closeby to Xion. Normally he would've slept on the far end from Xion to give her plenty of space, but something in the back of his mind told him to sleep closeby. A few minutes later, he could hear Xion say something.

"R-roxas, are you still awake?"

"No. This is Roxas sleep-talking."

"Hee-hee, you wanna scooch closer? I hear cuddling is what _really _good friends do. I heard it from Olette."

"Sure, if that's what you want. We're good friends."

"Right. Just good friends…" She spoke as if someone stabbed her recently acquired heart.

"W-was it something I said?"

"Just get closer Roxas."

_Okay she's mad. Why? Maybe she wants to be more than good friends. Yeah, this is Xion I'm talking about. We're __**best **__friends! I need to tell her. _

Roxas got closer, their bodies against one another aside from the clothes. He was practically hugging her from behind. He didn't notice it at first, but both of them were a tad sweaty from the pillow fighting. He could smell the shampoo she used, _oranges_. He mentally hummed. He felt a bit self-conscious about the sweat. He wanted to take off his clothes or at least wipe the sweat off.

"Pst, Xion."

"WHat's up?"

"Xion I'm sorry. What I meant—I want you to know, you're more than a really good friend to make. You're my best friend."

"Only your best friend?"

"No. Even more than that. You're my number 1! You motivated me to keep fighting when nothing else did. I'm glad to be sharing my life and making memories with you." He wrapped one arm around her waist and intertwined one of their hands.

Although covered by her black strands of hair, he noticed how red her ears were turning. Her heart thumped loudly and he felt each beat given her back was to his chest.

"You mean that? All of it?"

"Cross my heart."

"Thank you. You mean the same to me too. I bet our bonds even beat Lea and Isa's."

"It's not a competition." He laughed, "Isa and Lea are best friends. We're…I'd say—soulmates."

"...Soulmates huh." She was barely audible. "I agree."

She rolled to where they saw face to face. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. The moonlight gave her eyes a glittering effect and he saw that nervous smile of hers. _She looks so… beautiful._

"Are you sweaty too?" she asked. "Guess we really know how to do a pillow fight."

"Yeah. If there aren't any bruises, was it really a fight?"

They shared a heartfelt laugh along with a moment of silence. He held his breath waiting for Xion to say something: would she want him to give her space, did she also want to clean the sweat off, did he smell bad? Roxas felt his PJs stick to his body, he wasn't too bothered but he felt he could go without it on. _Alright I'll break the silence. _

"H-hey Xion." he said, "Is it alright if I… take off my shirt? It feels a bit sticky."

"Ah!" her eyes widened, her cheeks a bit pink after his question, she turned not letting him see her expression, "Y-yeah! I m-mean it's your body, and t-taking off the clothes would help. I hear some people don't wear clothes when they sleep, science says it even boost health!" she quickly left the bed. "I-I'm going to take a quick shower actually! I don't mind the sweat but I think maybe a shower before bed might do the trick."

"Ah, okay." Roxas said, retrieving a towel from one of the compartments.

When he turned around he heard the water for the water turn on, and Xion gone. _She's probably going to take a quick shower. I'll clean myself and hit the hay._

He finished freeing himself from the sweat and went to bed, just in his shorts this time, nothing else. A few minutes later, the shower stopped running. Xion's hums and footsteps were loud enough to reach the room. He pretended to be asleep, not wanting to disturb Xion.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Xion had exited with a towel wrapped around her figure. He never really noticed before, until this moment, but her figure had developed without his realization.

He felt a tad shame for not noticing before, however from her long mesmerizing smooth legs, slender figure to her facial features of beautiful blue eyes and her black hair flowing graciously while she walked closer to the bed. The way she moved kept his heart beating like a drum. He wished he noticed her growth sooner and wished Merlin's had broken their beds sooner.

"Roxas." She whispered. "I have a surprise."

Curiously he opened (or pretended to) his eyes and added a fake yawn to emphasize his acting. She was in front of him now. The towel around Xion's body fell to the ground.

After rubbing his eyes he realized Xion's top half was covered by one of his shirts and the bottom half with purple shorts. The shorts had been rolled to where she revealed more of her thighs than he'd ever seen. He noticed through his shirt had two bumps on the front of her chest. Her nipples poked and the outline clearly visible. He felt his groin tightened at the sight alone. He did his best to ignore it, however the sheets signalled his region was active.

"X-xion? Is that my shirt?" He gulped.

"You betcha'!" she spun and twirled, "My other clothes were in the wash and I always wanted to try this one on." She noticed he was shirtless as the blacket was lowered. Her eyes slowly went lower and lower from his well built and tan skin to his scars from fighting. She took a slow breath and inhaled even slower.

_Roxas looks good. He should be shirtless more often. _

She bit her lip and quickly her realized—she was ogling him.

_What am I saying?_

He felt rather proud that she noticed him. Only problem, she finally noticed something else. Especially his groin, he noticed her eyes widening and an 'O' form on her lips rather shocked. Somehow her staring got him even more excited. It moved. It felt like he was desired, wanted, and yearned for. Only Xion could make him feel things sorts of things. Maybe.

"R-roxas are you okay?" she leaned in closer. "Is something… exciting you?"

She was on all fours on the bed. He noticed in the gap as the shirt was lowered she wasn't wearing a bra, he got a good view of her breasts, he got harder obviously, not helping his case.

"I-it moved?! What is that?" She was about to remove the blanket, however she paused, with her face beet red and her body aching for something. She locked eyes onto Roxas who was blushing as much as she was, "Is it alright if I check it out? I want to make sure you're healthy. It's what soul mates do."

Both knew of the human anatomy and the importance of staying healthy, but no one had ever told them about intercourse. Perhaps Roxas was sick and he didn't know. His groin never really acted this way, well, not as strong as it was now. It kind of hurt. He nodded.

"You're the health expert."

"It's your body, I want your permission first."

"You have my permission." He couldn't help but laugh and smile. "Do your best Doctor Xion."

She removed the blanket and all that's left was the shorts. He pulled them off, revealing his boxers. She giggled with excitement and curiosity. She wasn't sure what to expect but she enthusiastically pulled down his boxers revealing his penis. Her mouth watered at 'inspecting' his impressive size. She beamed with fascination and concern for her closest friend's health.

"Is it swollen?"

"No idea."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Is this normal?"

"I… don't know."

She gave it a gentle poke. It was soft yet very sturdy, its warmth radiated onto her fingertip. She noticed a sound peep from him. He sounded a bit happy and surprised. She remembered one of the health books she read back in Twilight Town, _Puberty and Masturbation for Dum Dums._

_When a boy's genitalia or penis is hard, it's due to a flow of blood inside circulating from a reaction. What did he react from? Was he thinking of other girls earlier? Naminé? Kairi? Olette? Aqua? Hopefully not Larxene. _

She heart was struck by that idea. Why?

_If they get him excited like this, it's fine by me. He's allowed to think of other girls. I've seen them naked before, to each of their own… but what about my body, Roxas? I have my own assets you'd love! Love? Me? I mean we're soulmates so there's no rules to say we can't… _

Wait.

She became more bolder and wrapped her hand around his member. She heard him make another sound, this time more audible. A mischievous smile grew as her heart danced at the realization. _He's enjoying this._ _I'm the reason!_

Hopefully.

_Maybe this is a reaction because we're soulmates. What if the other girls— NO! Have other girls do this to him? Nuh-uh! Hmmm… Naminé maybe. If she were to be doing this to Ro— _

The idea of other girls touching Roxas like this both excited and terrified her. She internally smacked herself, concentrating once more. She cleared her throat.

"D-do you like it? Is this helping?"

"Yes." he quietly said.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!" His voice pleaded. "Please stroke it."

"S-stroke it?"

She placed her entire hand around his member and notice his balls below. She was already lying on the bed so she gave it a poke. She began to slowly move her hand in an up and down motion while the other hand caressed his balls.

His voice begged her to continue. Music to her ears.

A strange liquid seeped out. She became curious to what would happen if she tasted it. It didn't look like urine and the color was clear and it was sticky and stretched when her hand on his balls inspected it. His groin was free of her hands.

"Roxas."

"Y-es Xion?" he was inhaling slowly, he pelvis trying to stay still. It appeared he wanted her to continue.

"C-can I taste it?"

"G-go ahead…" Roxas said.

Xion noticed him look at her with intent, all his focus on her and her alone. She slowly let the sticky liquid drip onto her tongue. She licked her finger and enjoyed the unique taste. "Mmm." she hummed with satisfaction, "Not bad, is there anymore?"

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe if you do it again more will come out." Roxas got some room to breathe.

Xion's body ached, now it was even hotter than before. She took off the shirt she wore and let her breasts free. Surprisingly she was bigger than Naminé but certainly no match for Aqua or Larxene. She felt more free than ever now.

She put her hand back on Roxas's cock and began to stroke with more speed and rotation, wanting more of the strange liquid to come out. It was pulsing, throbbing and hardening even more. She rubbed the tip with her palm gently, having Roxas grab the sheets in shock.

_Here goes nothing. _

She licked the tip now with the foreskin all the way back. A long lick around the tip as more seeped out. Before she knew it, her entire mouth was covered the tip, tongue swirling and saliva escaping her mouth and onto the lower section of his shaft. An idea popped into her curious and excited head. She bobbed slowly and deeper, while her hand began to play with one of his balls and the other hold the base of his cock. She made slurping noises while Roxas placed a hand on her head and fingers going deeper into her raven colored hair. She found herself moaning too, enjoying more of the liquid seep, and her own private feeling wet.

Before she knew it, his entire cock was inside her mouth and hitting her throat. Luckily she breathed through her nose as Roxas was panting her name repeatedly with more enthusiasm each time. She bobbed up and down letting her tongue run all around his member like a Sea-Salt popsicle. She sucked the tip until no more liquid would come out. It was shaking with fervor now. _Has it run dry? _

"P-please move your tongue around the tip, something's coming! Keep stroking too, it's about to come out!"

_Something's coming?_

Quickly she put his penis out of her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip like he pleaded and stroked with speed and precision. He was moaning in pleasure. Now it was pulsating.

"Roxas there's no need to hold back." she said. "If something's coming out, I can handle it."

She gave a kiss to the tip and hummed while licked around, the vibration hitting the tip. Roxas moaned her name.

_What did that book say about this? This is Roxas' penis and if it's how the book explained masturbation then what comes next is— _

"It's coming!"

Suddenly a liquid erupted like a water out of a geyser. A new liquid came out. With each pulsating throb more of this liquid came out. Sticky ropes of the white liquid landed on her. With her face at the closest thing nearby all of it landed on her face. She was covered in a white substance.

_Semen. Wow, it has a strong smell, it's intoxicating. I wonder if it tastes like the Pre-Semen. _

"That. Was. Awesome!" Roxas gasped for air.

He wiped some sweat off.

Xion picked one of the blotcheds of Roxas' semen off her face.

_This is his semen. _

She placed put it in her mouth, letting it swirl around.

_It's tasty! _

Xion proceeded to get the other thick ropes of his seed into both of her hands and slurped it happily. She was in heaven tasting his seed. After enjoying her reward she felt astonished to notice his member was still hard as ever.

_The book said it's suppose to go flaccid after the semen goes out. He still has more for me to eat? _

She felt her abdomen growing warm. It had been getting warmer since she touched Roxas' dick.

"Y-you liked it?" she asked.

"Liked it? I loved it, that was one of the best things to ever happen!" he notice her thighs rubbing themselves together. There was a sticky leak of her own. A single drop was sliding down. Her purple shorts had found itself on the floor.

Xion noticed his expression, the same face he makes when an idea came to mind.

"Xion, I'll return the favor. I'll take your underwear off and do it like you did to me."

"H-how? I don't have a penis like you do. I have a vagina."

"Trust me, something tells me this will work. Trust me."

"O-okay," she laid down , and pulled her garment off. "Make me feel how I made you feel."

"Challenge accepted."

Xion remember she hadn't shaved completely and had a small bush in the shape of a heart. Her body was tense and heated, while her hands shielded her eyes, not able to look at what Roxas was doing. However she felt what Roxas was doing through her loins. His calloused and careful hands touching the front of her sacred hole.

She gave Roxas full freedom to explore. Seconds later his tongue began to explore every inch of her loins, one hands massaging a thigh and the other having a feel of its' surroundings. Xion quivered as he explored her deepest secrets. His tongue found her clitoris, around the size of a pea and he began to feast.

He had a taste of the labia, nibble her thigh, had his finger explore as well as his tongue. Xion kept her eyes closed while her body did the talking. She let one hand massage her breast while the other ran through the spiky blonde hair. It was spiky yet soft. Before she knew it, he raised her legs while her back and head was one of the bed while the lower half was in the air.

Now she was exposed, Roxas teased her with a kiss to her anus and adding a little saliva to it. Both embarrassed and aroused she spoke up..

"R-roxas!" she peeped, "A-are you sure it's safe to go there?"

"Yep! Don't worry, I'm not done just yet."

Now powerless, her clitoris and walls collided against his tongue. The clitoris was most sensitive and he exposed her weakness by vibrating his mouth like she did to him prior. A bolt of exhilaration and sensation she could describe so well had spread throughout her body. The sensation ran laps through her entire body. She moaned Roxas' name for more.

He went even faster, her mind was losing its defenses and before she knew it, she climaxed. Her inner walls trembled and she her body was shaking. _This is how Roxas felt when I did it? _

He gently lowered her torso back onto the bed. She saw his satisfied smile. He was happy just looking how exhausted she was. A real treasure hunter and she was more valuable than any pile of gold could compare.

Roxas leaned closer and gave soft kisses so her neck. Her hands explored his back.

_These muscles are Roxas'. He's been so much for me. He's my soulmate. My love. _

His warmth comforted her,

"Did you like that Xion?"

"Loved every moment of it." She paused. "I have an idea."

"And that is?" he asked while making his way towards her breasts, "So smooth. They're pretty sensitive."

He massaged one and pince the other. Her hand placed itself onto his chin and guided his eyes onto hers.

"Can you put your penis in me please? I wanna it inside when it releases again."

"A-are you sure? What-if it hurts?"

"I can handle it." her finger traced one of his many battle-scars, "You've done so much, and all the times we've been together. All these memories inside, I want to always remember this night— with you. I want to do this with you."

Roxas nodded and repositioning himself as she did as well. Her knees bent and thighs held by her hand, her hole was against his tip.

"We're in this together. Here I go!"

"Thank you." Xion gulped.

The heat on his member enter inside and collided with her walls. The saliva and inner walls was lubrication earlier with oral acts of love. He slid in without much resistance. She wasn't sure how many inches he was, but he was certainly deep. This was her first time, and it was with the person she cherished most as he to her.

"I-I'm in." He said.

"I can feel you inside. We're together~."

"Is it alright if I move?"

"Let me get used to it first."

Her inner walls adjusted to Roxas' size. He began to thrust slowly, but picked up speed within each thrust. She was gonna be sore tomorrow.

"Ngh! X-xion," he pounded, "Y-you feel ama-zing."

She couldn't respond. Her body did the talking. The texture, size, and friction between their genitals reached and affected her g-spot. Her body was shaking and his member was leaking pre-semen like before. It made a 'shlick' noise with the cardinal of flesh.

Time passed and Roxas was thrusting as fast as possible. He was going to finish one last time. Her legs locked against him and her toes curled with the sensation becoming so heightened. The pulsing cock and how rough he was pounding got to her. Her hands clawed into his back with satisfaction, and Roxas locked eyes with Xion and gave her a kiss on the lips. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance and Xion enjoyed the saliva dripping down her mouth as her was embracing him. The kiss deepened.

"It's going t-to come!"

"I-i-i-i'm ready!"

At last he pushed his penis as deep as possible and his seed was planted deep inside Xion. They shouted each others name in unison and ecstasy. The cock shot with intense love and everything it had. His seed going deep inside her was absolute bliss. After finished Roxas pulled out and laid beside his sweaty cherished lover. He noticed she was massaging it and had his seed flow out.

She collected it into her palm and slurped.

"I think this is my favorite treat." Xion said.

"Even more than Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Even better. It's made from love and it shows."

She snuggled with him, the silk blankets covering their bodies.

"Let's do this again sometime." Xion proposed, "I want to explore more things with you Roxas."

"I'm happy you feel this way." He planted a kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek. "Next time I'll take the lead."

"Sure, anything for you."

Sometime later they had to take another shower to get all the fluids off and right after they went to bed and the two cuddled together with no clothes to get between them.


	2. Art Session with Namine

"So this is the new bed Xion was bragging about." Naminé sat on the large bed. She pressed down, gently sinking in, "Wow it's so soft! It's like lying on a cloud."

"You've slept on a cloud?" Roxas was easily intrigued. He was currently setting up a chair for Naminé.

"Well it was in Kairi's dream… well, one of them." she recalled. "Most of them were about Sora. I was either the cupid in the clouds acting as her wing-woman, or we would just talk while flying or doing just girl things."

"You as a cupid huh?" He eyed her with placing a hand on his chin, "Can we trust you with a bow and arrow?"

"If not a bow and arrow, then darts work too." she threw an imaginary dart, "I'm the best dart player around."

"Right." He chuckled. He finished propping everything for her art. The palette carefully set with all the needed colors already on, the various paint brushes with water cup and paper towels set on the desk to the side. "Are you ready to draw?"

"Yep!" She grinned, "Are you read—"

Roxas removed his shirt and revealed the black undershirt. A mix of pink and red was over the girl's face. She still wasn't used to seeing him change. He wore a pair of shorts as well. Naminé and Roxas have been doing art sessions for the past few weeks.

She was chatting with Xion talking about another art block (or creation hibernation Lea would call it instead) one day Xion suggested to draw real people in front of her, try something new. One thing led to another and Naminé decided to ask Roxas to be her agreed.

This gave Naminé and opportunity to improve and the two had time to talk about whatever came to mind. It was nice to have some company than no company.

A minor setback involved how sore and stiff he'd feel afterwards.

He did enjoy how much attention she gave him while working on her art pieces. One thing that kept him going involved secretly ogling at her legs whether crossed or spread and her undergarments when she shifted legs.

Today, he got a glimpse of specs of dark blonde streaks below as she switched legs when crossing. It appeared she had nothing below. Nothing to hide. This was new.

His cheeks were flustered with this realization and she clearly saw his focus. To continue she also kicked off her white sandals, curling her toes and releasing a satisfying noise feeling less constrained. She yawned like a kitten. He saw she painted her toenails a pretty light blue. She rotated her foot slowly and made sure it wouldn't fall asleep. The way she moved it felt so. Seductive.

Roxas internally chastised himself to just keep calm. He was simply helping Naminé reach her full artistic potential. Now was not the time for his groin to act up.

"Feeling a little restless, Nam?"

"A little."

Around 10 minutes later she finished her masterpiece.

"Ta-da!" She beamed, presenting it with pride.

"Woah." was all that left his lips.

The piece looked just like Roxas, muscles shown and everything. Out of all her pieces, this was the best yet, the shading, detail, overall flow. It was beyond words how astounded he was. The art session had come to an end. After cleaning up, Naminé spoke up.

"Hey Roxas, how about a massage?" She offered.

"A massage? Why?"

"For spending time with me. You must be sore from all the posing too!"

"I, err, sure! I'd love that." He agreed, surprised to say the least. _It could help, I've been getting stiff anyway. _

"Alright, just lie down on the bed and we can get started!"

Without a word Roxas did just that and removed his undershirt as well. He noticed she made a small gasp noticing all the scars on his body from the fights. His stomach was on the bed, and laid there, his head resting on the pillow. In a comfortable position he closed his eyes. He hoped Naminé knew what she was doing. Her hands pressed against his muscles, skin-to-skin, and being careful not to apply too much pressure. He ignored his lower half wanting to be massaged.

As the heat from her soft skin became almost unbearable he yearned to caress her body in return. Her hands were all over his body, shoulders, arms, back, torso, legs, and calves. It tickled but he felt himself loosening after all that happened. He really did need that massage.

_If this is how all massages work, maybe I can ask Xion for one._

"All right Roxas, turn around!"

"Uh, are you sure? I think you've done enough." He said.

"Come Roxas, a massage is for both sides, you might become… uh, unbalanced."

"Unbalanced?"

"Yeah! The knots on your back are gone, but the ones on the front could become strained."

"Are you—."

"Please. I want to help."

The plea in her voice sounded more desperate than he'd ever heard her sound. His heart sunk. He wanted to make her happy, she was special to him, he fought through the thick and thin to keep her alive— any of his friends that matter as they would do for him.

Naminé wasn't a fighter. If she couldn't fight, she tried to support him on her own terms. This massage is one of them, he figured.

No further arguing, he now had his back to the bed and face to the ceiling. He saw her crack her knuckles and prepare to massage him once more. She started with his hands, holding it gently and then apply pressure. She did so with his forearms, shoulders, chest, and legs.

Her hands on his chest and her legs spread on the outside of his legs was an unorthodox stance indeed and it made his heart beat like crazy. He looked down was while she was focusing on his scars. No bra.

The new dress she was given now could be adjusted to how tight or loose it needed to be. When it was tight, he could easily see the outline of her body. Her breasts looked constrained earlier so it was currently loosened. Due to her lack of undergarments he felt his member shift, wanting to be free. Luckily his shorts were designed to not break easily. Unluckily it was causing a bulge to grow.

As Naminé moved down, she felt his bulge brush against her. Her eyes widened and looked at Roxas.

"I'm sorry." Roxas turned his head, "I… I mean…"

He was unsure how to respond. Would she leave? Would their friendship be over? His lips were dry, and hands shaking to what she would say. She got off the bed.

"It's okay Roxas, it's natural. I mean, it's proof you're a boy and that I'm a girl." She also turned away. "My body also reacted in a similar fashion while I was massaging you… so it's even."

The atmosphere became heavier. Both hearts were pounding faster due to the development.

***Now in Naminé's Point of View***

_So it's even huh? _Naminé bit her lip. _I was ogling you Roxas. I don't want to stop either. My body feels weird whenever I see you. It tingles. I get to see your scars— proof you care about everyone— about me. I want to repay you. _

She recalled reading the same book Xion did. They read it and took notes since no one really told them about the functions of human anatomy. They currently followed the requirements for arousal.

"I'm sorry I used you to get… aroused." Naminé turned away and didn't dare to look at Roxas."I just wanted to repay you."

_I'm a horrible friend. He's probably thinking of Xion and that's why he's aroused. I don't have Xion's forwardness, Kairi's beauty, or Aqua's maturity. What was I thinking? I'm a —!_

Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was laying on her shoulders. The warmth comforted her.

"So we're both turned on." Roxas admitted. "It's natural like you said. In all honesty, you're why I'm aroused too."

"I- I am?!"

"Yeah. You're stunning. I wish words could describe it, but… I guess our bodies are doing the talking for us."

She giggled. _If we're both aroused like this, I suppose there's only one way to fix this. By going through all the way. _

No one taught these ex-nobodies about the process of relationships. Experience is their teacher now. Naminé turned around and undid her dress. It fell to the ground and revealed everything to Roxas.

She had nothing to hide, and everything to give.

From her small but perky breasts, to her thin hips, white milky thighs, and pretty legs— she was an angel of beauty.

Naminé was completely bare in front of Roxas. His hands about to remove his trousers, when she interrupted. She placed a finger on his lips.

"Let me do the work." Naminé let her hands slide down and pulled his trousers down.

His member was aching and fully erect. She got on her knees, and slowly stroked his shaft. She could hear his breathing growing quickly. Her movements were soft and gentle. His lower region enjoyed every stroke. Roxas placed a hand on her soft blonde hair and stroked it. She began to use two hands. To add more pleasure she gave licks on the tip, letting her spit spread around his shaft. Bits of precum leaked out.

"T-that feels nice."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

_This is what guys like? I saw Roxas staring at my feet earlier, maybe that'll make him feel even better. How'd I use my feet? _

She removed her hands while letting his cock twitch. It showed his body wanted more pleasure. Luckily she'd give him all the pleasures she could muster.

She stood back up and sat down on the chair earlier. She slowly raised one foot closer to his pulsing member. Roxas noticed this quickly.

"What are you—"

"Shhhh Roxas, take a deep breath,"she instructed.

She rubbed his member with her soles. Her previous saliva caused her soft toes to rubbed against his tip mercilessly. From his hands yanking the sheets, and his voice pleading for more, she knew she was doing a good job. No, a great job. NO! A footjob.

Without a moment's notice, she squeezed his member with her feet while it yearned for release. Roxas gasped.

"N-Naminé ! I can't hold it anymore, it's too much."

"Don't hold back Roxas. This is what I want~" she purred.

Thick ropes of semen spurted past and all around her toes. It shot through the openings and landed on her calves and even stomach. After a few more pumps his stream of cum ended as he gasped for air and wiped the sweat off his face.

_T-that was a lot. Wow! I'm glad he liked it… It's still hard though. Oh well, I can keep going! _

"Th-that was amazing Naminé." He gave a toothy smile. Before he could say another word he saw her slurping the semen off, licking it off her toes and extra care on his tip. The sensation of her tongue returned, the tongue brushed against his tip.

"It's sensitive!" he moaned.

"I know. But it's still standing and I won't stop until it goes down." She said between slurps.

One hand wandered to her breast and the other to her pussy, teasing and massaging. After a few moments her body shook from the pleasure as she had to stop giving Roxas oral. She let herself fall to the floor as her body lapsed with pleasure. Her hands could do so much. Before she realized it, Roxas had lifted her bridal style.

"W-wh-what are you doing?"

"You pleasured me, so I'll pleasure you."

He set her on the bed.

"O-okay, just not the front. It's already been stimulated as is."

She flipped herself over and presented her butt in doggystyle position. Her legs spread and rear raised.

"You w-want pleasure from the back?"

"Yes please." She wiggled her butt seductively. "I want you to give me pleasure there. I read somewhere it's called anal."

Roxas caressed her thighs and leaned closer to her. He nibbled on her ear as his member rubbed against her pussy. He was trying to start slow with foreplay. Deep down he wanted to ravish and penetrate deep inside her. His lower half was ready. If he wasn't there to support her, she would most likely be laying on the bed, panting.

Her weakness was her stamina, and it seemed Roxas noticed at last. Naminé had one hand to her backside and widened her backdoor.

"P-Please put it in…" she begged. "I-I want this. I want you."

In one slow and deep thrust, his dick went inside her anus, inch by inch. After she got adjusted to his size. He slowly began moving, his hands gripping her hips. Naminé planted her face into a pillow while letting some quiet moans escape. Roxas heard her cries of pleasure. He was going to finish soon.

"Naminé you feel amazing! I've never felt anything like this!"

"Hnngg~" she squeezed her butt.

Even with her inside tightening , Roxas began to pound her even faster, he was at his limits. In one final thrust he went as deep as possible and finished inside. A few moments later he pulled out, with his seed leaking out out her bum and their bodily nectar on his tip to the shaft. It was still semi-erect. Naminé turned around, stunned by his endurance. What was the source? Was this due to love? Lust? If his body would give out, would his emotions cause him to continue. She had already reached her limit a few minutes prior. Her butt was sore, but maybe she should finally use the front.

"You're still hard~"

"And?"

Without much thought, she laid and spread her legs and pussy in front. Roxas eyed her.

"I think you've earned the front."

"I thought you said it was already stimulated."

"It was. I've reached my limit, but limits are meant to be overcome."

A few minutes they went at it again, the sounds of cardinal flesh in union, their voices calling out in pleasure.

Naminé was clawing Roxas' back as his cock slammed into her hole one last time. He pulled out this time and shot his seed all over her. This time it went flaccid afterwards. The two huffed for oxygen. Naminé swallowed any remaining seed.

After cleaning up, Namine gave him a kiss.

"Would you be okay with more art sessions?"

"As long as there's a massage afterwards." He kissed back.


	3. Kairi's One Night Prince

Author's Note: Sorry Sokari fans, not in this story. I'm considering writing one though, but don't cross your fingers on that.

* * *

Mix of loud and quiet sobs had filled the room for some time. The Princess of Light was in Roxas and Xion's apartment. Kairi was able to return to the real world after many months since Sora sacrificed himself. Due to her powers as a Princess of Light, she was brought back to the other princesses.

Sora however needed more time to return by other means.

" H-he said***hic* *hic*** Riku's th-the one he loves!" Her cries carried past the pillow. "I know Riku feels the same, but what a-about me?!***hic*** Who am I supposed to love?"

"..." Roxas kept stroking her hair and listening.

Of all the people she'd turn to, it was him oddly enough. When Kairi appeared, everyone was shocked and there was a celebration party and everything. After the reunion, Kairi finally revealed what became of Sora. While both Sora and Kairi were affected by the Chamber of Waking, Sora asked the higher power to let Kairi return first. His final message was for Riku, telling him once he returns their love would become official like they always wanted.

Riku and Sora were always like two peas and a pod even at a young age. They spent adventures and fought through the thick and thin to see one another. Kairi was oblivious to the two loveboy's true love which was certainly not her. However with the news of Sora possibly returning caused Riku, Donald, and Goofy to leave via gummi ship to search the worlds and find Sora. Eventually the three returned with no luck.

One night Riku had a dream about how to successfully get Sora back in their world. His dream required Terra, Ventus, and Lea for the adventure. Roxas wasn't allowed to go, even if it was his other half. His dream informed him that if Roxas was there, the journey would fail.

As bummed as Roxas was, he could trust the boys to return back with his other half-Sora in one piece. So that left Kairi all by her lonesome self in Radiant Garden with that place for her to rule. However even she deserved a little vacation for running it by herself. She treated everyone equally and it was one of Roxas' favorite worlds due to how Kairi ran the place.

Leaving his train of thoughts Roxas heard Kairi ask him something.

"Roxas." She let go of the pillow while her face wasn't in the cleanest of conditions. "Do you think anyone will love me? I feel so alone."

"Yeah. Lots of people already love you. Who said you're alone?"

He wiped a tear off her cheeks. He decided to expand on his answer.

"I mean… You have Naminé, the people from Radiant Garden, the other Princesses of Light, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Mickey, Riku and Sora will always be your friends even if its not on romantic terms. You have plenty of people who care about you. Me included."

"Roxas, I **want **to be with someone romantically not just platonically. I guess my love life was just never meant to be." Her eyes staring vacantly through the window enjoying the night sky, "There's no one who'd want to be with me. Not even for one night."

Her eyes were void of any hope, just like Roxas when he realized his life was a lie. A life meant to be taken by a complete stranger. Now it was Kairi, who had her life ready to be with someone she knew her whole life, only to be taken by the other person she cherished. She needed hope. A reason to keep going at the very least. _She needs a reason to keep moving. _

He placed his hands over her own.

"R-roxas?"

His eyes locked onto hers. He may have not had a deep connection like Sora did, but he was his own person now and was willing to put himself out to help her through this predicament.

"People would jump off a cliff or fight hordes of heartless without a Keyblade just to have a chance with you." He said.

"That's crazy." she smiled for once, "Why would anyone do that for me?"

"That's what some would do for love I suppose."

"... w-would you do that for me?"

He was clearly surprised by that question but answered. "Yes. I'd fight Organization XIII all by myself, one hand tied behind my back even if it meant you'd be in one piece."

His blue hues of honesty seemed to have struck a heart string. Rhythmic beats of her heart pounded faster by the second. Her mouth a bit open, fidgeting trying to formulate what she wanted to say. Her body was facing him, the moon shining on her angelic face. Her once hopeless eyes rekindling slowly like a small match struck by the tinder. Finally she spoke.

"Roxas, do you see me as greedy for wanting a lover? Someone who'd bear the burdens with me and lend a shoulder when I'm weak? You think I'll ever find someone like that?"

"No, you're not greedy at all, I think everyone deserves love. It could help them grow into the person they need to be." Roxas said, "But whatever happens, I know Sora cares deeply about you, even if he doesn't share romantic feelings about you. I'm confident you'll find someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"His other self, remember?"Roxas grinned, "Besides I was with him for a while, and I also care about you."

"Are you being honest? Or just saying that to make me feel better?"

Roxas paused, taking a moment to breathe letting his determination ignite once more to help a friend. His eyes met with her.

"I'm positive."

"Are you sure you're not mistaking that confidence for your feelings about Xion? Or Namine?"

"This isn't about them— this is about you. I care for you."

"Prove it."

"P-prove what?" Roxas said.

"Prove to me that I'm worthy of love. I know it may sound strange but you're my best bet. You're proof someone's willing to be with me romantically."

"Proof?"

She turned away. "I know what you did with Namine."

"Ah! How did you— "

"I wasn't there!" she crossed her arms defensively, "She didn't tell me, but for some reason when you two were… well, in the act, the emotions transferred over to me." she paused, "It was bizarre and I never felt anything like that. Luckily I was alone on my bed when she… enjoyed herself with you."

"I see…" he said, still unsure what to do.

"You still haven't answered my question. Will you prove to me I'm deserving of love?"

Roxas looked at her. _She needs hope. _

"With all my heart." He said, "I could even call it love. If not for a lifetime, maybe just one night. "

Her eyes softened and her mouth turned to a grin.

"I found myself here of all places trying to make sense of what to do without a Prince, but maybe you can be my Prince. Just this one night. " she leaned in her eyes closed.

His vision was of darkness and he let his senses sharpen. Soft lips against his, the heat radiating from her smooth skin, the scent of hair slowly drove him mad.

He wanted more.

He placed one hand on her hip and the other stroking her red strands of hair that swayed with their motions. The kiss deepened as his tongue slowly danced with hers. Every passing moment the room felt as if it became more heated. His clothes felt restrictive as he felt himself going with the flow.

The two broke away needing air. Kairi really needed this. They both did. Slowly, Kairi undid her combat outfit of pink and black and let it drop. All she had over her bare skin was a plain white bra and white undergarments on. "Y-y-your turn."

Roxas stripped his shirt and pants off, only having his boxers left. She straddled his thighs in a rigid manner. Even with how awkward her movements were, it was clear she did her best.

"Kairi relax." Roxas nibbled along her neck. The slow and sensual feeling of his tongue on her neck gave a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You taste sweet."

She wanted this. She craved for someone to treat her this way. He became the one she wanted to share this moment with. The clips of her bra remained, hiding her breasts. With flushed cheeks, she inhaled slowly.

_I trust Roxas. _

She undid the clips and let her breast free. Silence. She held her breath waiting for his response.

"Are they anything like Namine's?"

"You're not Namine and she's not you. It's not a competition."

"Answer the question."

"She didn't use her breasts so I wouldn't know. Though you're bigger it seems."

"Well, now's a good a time as any to make the differences shine." She guided his hands onto her areolas.

His hands sunk in slightly as he massaged it. He licked around one nipple and did his best to remain gentle with her. The area didn't have much of a flavor besides a hint of sweetness.

"Roxas, you can be more rough. Also call me Princess." she added, "I always wanted to be called Princess by my Prince. It's a girl thing."

"Nicknames? If you say so." he gave her a pinch. "Princess."

"!"

Her body squirmed at the pain but in return her body jumped for the pleasure.

"P-please do that again.."

"You like that?" he pinched the other nipple and gave a twist in a clockwise motion, "How does this feel?" _I hope this isn't hurting her too bad. _

Another surge of excitement ran through her body. She was used to getting hurt while training or fighting but never enjoyed the pain her body received. This time, her body wanted more of this strange pain given how oddly pleasurable it was. Her thoughts were interrupted as Roxas gave hard and soft bites along her clavicle and neck.

She considered pleading, begging even, for more.

"A-amazing!" she said while increasing the intensity of her straddling. "This feels amazing my prince!"

Even with both of them wearing undergarments she could feel his member's heat below her bottom. Goosebumps arose as her body anticipated how escalated things would go.

Raising herself slightly gave enough room so she wiggled the last of her clothing off. Kairi felt her body burning with embarrassment as Roxas stared down, his gaze on her lack of hair down. She wondered if Namine was shaven like she was.

"Does it look weird, no hair that is?"

"It looks cute, nothing to hide." He removed his boxers too, revealing his member.

Rather than inserting it directly, she adjusted his cock between her thighs and squeezed. She proceeded to nibble his ears and kept the momentum and her mind raced to say something sexy. "Are you getting close?"

Or so she thought.

"It'll take more than that." He said, as she squeezed his member harder and pressed her breasts against his face. "You feel amazing, you know that, Princess?"

"This is only just teasing." her thighs were tiring out, "I know you can handle more."

He lifted her off, and placed her on the bed as he stood standing on the floor. He leaned closer to her hole and gave it soft kisses. He used his hands to feel out her waist and hips. Her slender body seemed to fit perfectly against his hands.

"Do you know what you're doing, my Prince?" she purred while spreading her legs.

"Not really, but feel free to give tips." he said while planting kisses against her inner thighs. He reached her hole and rubbed gently with his fingers in a circular motion. She used one hand to spread her inner lips

"I like lots of pressure and slow speed."

He gave a puzzled look.

"W-when I'm alone and… masturbating, I prefer taking my time."

"Taking your time?" he repeated.

"When I put 'it' in, I like putting it deep and slow."

"Are you sure you want _it_ now? We have the entire night."

"Not _that_ first, your fingers. Fingers are smaller and help me get ready for the main course~."

"As you wish, princess."

A single digit entered once more, feeling around her wall inner walls. As soon as the first finger moved with ease, he added a second, then a third. He made sure to take his time as she wanted and let their tongues taste one another.

"Mmmn~"

"..." He removed two digits and used the last one to rub her outer flaps.

"Enough foreplay, I'm ready for the main course."

Roxas positioned himself, his member about to enter inside her valley. "Remember, slow and deep."

"What about when I finish?"

"Fast and hard."

"Got it."

Kairi adjusted herself then Roxas pushed his member. He slowly pushed it inside, her inner walls. Once he went as far as she wanted, he began to thrust, slow at first. Their slow breathing picked up speed as the pleasure increased. While pounding from below Roxas nibbled along her neck and gentle but hard slaps to her rear-end.

She moaned quietly as Roxas whispered dirty things she never thought anyone would dare say to her. Was this a fantasy come true or a reality meant to happen?

Either way his talking worked. A few minutes they reached their limits of love making and penetration.

Kairi leg locked Roxas as a surge of ecstasy ran throughout her body. His cock implanted deep inside and his semen travelled down. She held him tightly, practically clawing on him as he hugged her intensely as his member gave everything it had. The princess felt his juices filling her below. Her toes curled from the pleasure.

After being drained Roxas pulled out while enjoying the view while mentally turned on by the view: Kairi drooling from the pleasure and with his juices falling out of her valley.

"How was that, Princess?" Roxas huffed, opening one of the compartments and handing her a towel.

"We have to… do this again." She panted and accepted the towel.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Once getting cleaned up and a refreshing shower, the two decided to sleep together and cuddle before dozing off from the rest of the night. When the sun arose and the birds chirped, Kairi returned to Radiant Garden.


End file.
